Spector the Aye Aye
Pre-UBC content was posted/created by a user that has been permanently removed from our community. However, this content may not violate our current rules, and thus while the user is gone, the content is allowed to remain. "I do my duty for the people of Moebius. What I do may seem cruel but it can save the lives of our troops."-Spector explaining how he feels about his job as an AMA interrogator to his comrade Marcus. Alex "Spector" Jacobs is a Moebian Aye Aye, (a lemur like animal native to the Madagascar in the real world), is a member of the Psychic Guardians within the Anti Mobian Army as well as an interrogator.Spector serves the AMA in the field as a combat interrogator and allows them to gain crucial information from captured enemy soldiers that can help the AMA further it's goals and maybe even be crucial in saving the lives of his fellow soldiers. Spector is a gifted Phobikintic who sadly nonetheless sees himself as an ugly repulsive being. Appearance "Who could ever love a hideous thing like me?"-Spector to his comrade Colonel Balta Nina Baldrova on why he hasn't ever tried dating another Moebian. Spector is by nature somewhat repulsive in a appearance. Being an Aye Aye he is even known to bring bad luck to others just by the mere sight of himself. Spector is a average size Moebian who has a normal black fur colored coat, strange nocturnal orange eyes and a singly fluffy tail. One distinct factor other than his whiskers is the protruded middle fingers commonly associated with aye ayes. Spector is known to wear his psychic Guardian armor to make hi mself feel more dignified and accepted amongst his comrades. Personality "Spector does his job just like the rest of us, we're not here to look good in front of some croud. That being said he has feelings just like you and I. He's no worse than any other soldier fighting in this damned war.Spector is a unsung hero, that's why he's in FROST Company and under my jurisdiction major."- Iceheart Leon Trotsky on Spector to a rather inquisitive Major Merci. Despite Spector's repulsive appearance deep inside he can actually be a likeable fellow. While his body features, his powers, and his job portray him as a scary and intimidating individual Spector is actually a benign and calm guy when given the chance. Sadly however Spector is also known to have episodes of depression due to his job making him stressed, his appearance being not very pleasant to look at, and most of all his powers bringing the fear of others who look upon him into his mind. Yet Spector believes it is his duty to use his powers for help his people and if he must be seen as a monsters to help the AMA then so be it. History "I maybe ugly, but at least I'm not as ugly as that bastard Scourge.He's the real fiend." -Spector to his buddy Marcus "Flex" Maxwell in a Sons of Siag during a political rally. Spector was born in the Moebian city of Siag during the reign of King Scourge. Little is known about his upbringing other than the fact he was an orphan (from either being abandoned by his parents or because his parents had befallen to a horrible fate). He was taken in by an Mobian orphanage but he didn't get along well with many of the other Moebians. Many of his fellow orphans became afraid of him and distance themselves between him, (ironic for Moebians are known to be dark and scary sometimes overall.) What is known that eventually he joined the Sons of Siag, a gang/political activist group that eventually became members of the rebellion against Scourge under the rebels. It was during the Global Revolt against Scourge that Deraj Ivan Bradanska came upon Spector.Initially Spector became skittish about meeting the new-found leader of the rebellion, but that didn't stop Ivan from taking him in under his wing and giving him a sense of purpose. After the revolution Spector was offered by Deraj to join him in getting an opportunity to learn to control and utilize his powers more efficiently than what he could already. Initially he refused as he felt he would be an unwelcomed addition to Deraj's new education program he set up for Moebius, but Deraj persisted until Spector agreed. Spector was then put through psychic training lessons and taught how to maintain and control his powers. There Spector found what he believed to be a place amongst former outcasts such as himself. Eventually Spector graduated the newly constructed Psychic Academy with high marks. He was then assigned to F.R.O.S.T Company as an interrogator. Since then Spector has found a home with his unit. He has found a group who accepts him for who he is and not just because of what he looks like. Powers "You have one last chance. Tell me what I need to know, or I shall unleash your greatest fear upon you."-Spector interrogating an restrained enemy solider. Spector is a Phobikintic, a psychic who specializes in the manipulation and deduction of one's fears and nightmares. Spector possesses limited telepathy and mind reading abilities that allow him to deduct one's own deepest and darkest fears. Spector can then utilize this information by either projecting their biggest fear, or perhaps making the victim live his worst nightmare while conscious. In dire or intense situations Spector can even overload his victim with fear so much that he/ she goes into shock and can quite possibly die. Abilities "He's really good at creeping the s*** out of people."-Sgt.Donald Adrar Tanner of F.R.O.S.T Company It is obvious Spector's greatest, (or worst) ability is his appearance. It can either lower the fighting spirit of his opponents, make his interrogations go easier, or keep Spector from getting a mate anytime soon.Spector is known to be able to climb trees with ease and makes the best grub stew for his mates in FROST Company, (much to the dismay of some of his comrades.) Finally Spector's protruded middle fingers are good in melee combat to scratch or cut, as well as help in interrogations due to many if his illusions requiring some pain support. Ironically he rarely has used his middle fingers to flip someone off. Category:Archived Category:Evil Category:Pre-UBC